1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a vehicle doors with an integrated doorstop device that is designed to withhold the door in one or more stable positions, for example in a partially open position and in a fully open position.
2. State of the Art
A hinge having the characteristics described in the preamble to claim 1 from the document EPA-897044. The said document describes a hinge including a first hinge element and a second hinge element articulated together by means of a hinge pin which is carried by the first hinge element in such a way that it can be rotated about a hinge axis and is fixed in a removable way to the second hinge element. This known hinge comprises a doorstop device including a plurality of rollers, which can turn about respective axes set radially with respect to the axis of the hinge. The rollers are carried by a supporting structure which is fixed to the hinge pin. A helical spring in compression pushes the rollers so that they enter into rolling contact against a rolling race which is integral with the first hinge element.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a hinge for vehicle doors of the type comprising a doorstop device with rolling retention members that is simpler, more compact and more economical than known solutions.
According to the present invention, the above purpose is achieved by a hinge having the characteristics that form the subject of claim 1.